It's been years
by Leaskatniss
Summary: After all these years, Rachel finds herself still in love with Finn. But she's in New York, and has no idea where Finn is. What will happen to Rachel... I suck at writing a summary. I"m sorry


**Hiii! It's been ages since I wrote a finchel fanfic. So I decided to try to write a new one This fic takes place in the future, and Rachel is 23. Just saying. Don't' want you guys to be confused. I really hope you like it. So please let me know.**

* * *

I've been living in New York for a few years now, and it's been great. I got a part at my dream musical 'Funny Girl', I'm living with some amazing friends, in a lovely loft. But something is missing. So here I am, 23 years old, living in my dream city, wondering what's missing.

I decide to walk for a bit, to think. That's something I've started doing ever since I came here. It's really nice to walk around New York, and just think. Or just walk and forget your trouble.

As I keep walking, I can't find out what's missing. That is, until I walk over the bridge me and Finn were standing, on our so called 'work' date, when we were in New York with glee club.

What I'm missing, is not a thing, it's a person. It's Finn.

I started to think about what me and Finn had. Yes, I've been dating Brody. Yes, that didn't work out. Only because I wanted to distract myself. I didn't want to think about Finn. But here I am. Standing on this oh so stupid, but at the same time lovely bridge, cursing myself for ever breaking up with him. After all these years, I find myself still in love with him.

But I have no idea where Finn is. Not even a clue of where he is living. And I didn't get a message of him in like 4 years. I could text him, but I'm sure I lost his number, and even if I had it, he probably changed it by now.

Ask Kurt where Finn may is? Nope, not a good idea. He hasn't heard from his own brother for years either.

Any other ways of finding him? Probably not.

I just have to forget about him. something I've tried for years. But for some reason, that's another failed plan. I just know it.

You never forget the person you love so, so, so much.

I sigh, and start to walk back to the loft. Hoping maybe Kurt or Santana could distract me.

Kurt and Santana are doing great by the way. Santana and Brittany got back together, and happier than ever together. Kurt and Blaine… Well that's confusing me. One day they love each other, the other day, they can't stand each other.

It's still me, Kurt and Santana living in our loft. But Santana is thinking about living together with Brit.

Walking into our loft, I find no one being home. So I just sit down, and decide to overthink. Something I'm pretty good at.

I think about that day I found out that Finn came all the way to New York, only to beat Brody.

I think about our very last phone call, when he promised to stay longer next time he came to New York.

I think about him, not being there, on my opening night of my dream role, in my dream musical.

I think about our first kiss, which was pretty awkward.

I think about all our happy moments. And find myself softly crying. All these things seem to be ages ago. And I would do everything, to re-do all those days. I would do everything to see him again, to be with him again, to hug him again, to kiss him again.

I know New York feels like home. But home isn't without Finn, like I said so many years ago.

How amazing would it be, to just randomly bump into him again. After all those years, in New York.

But that won't happen. These things only happen in movies, I remind myself. And life isn't like the movies.

For the second time that day, I sigh, and get up to get some water. Water always helped me when I was sad. Except this time. So I just decide to go to bed. And try to sleep. Hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

I wake up that next morning, feeling even worse than yesterday. I had a dream about bumping into Finn, in the middle of Starbucks. And it was perfect.

I got out of bed, only to get ready for another, awful, sad day. I decided to just put on some comfy clothes, and to put my hair in a messy bun. I wasn't in the mood for make up, so I just put on some mascara.

"Good morning Rachel! HOLY SHIT RACHEL YOU LOOK AWFUL! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Thank you Kurt, for pointing out how awful I look. Good morning to you too. And please don't yell. I've got a huge headache."

"Rach, please tell me what's wrong."

"I promise Kurt, nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling very well, and I didn't sleep very well. Don't worry about me okay?" I lied. Not wanting to tell the real reason.

"Okay. I believe you. But please tell me when there's something wrong."

"Will do Kurt. I'm going for a morning walk, and then I'll get myself some starbucks. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. Have fun. Some fresh air will do you good. I promise."

"Thank you." I said, and gave him a hug, then walked out the door to start my walk.

As I walked, I kept thinking about my dream. How real it seemed. Was it some déjà vu? No, I didn't believe in such things. Why did I even want to go to Starbucks today? Only because of my dream probably. God Rachel stop acting so damn stupid!

It was pretty cold today. And after a long walk, I really could use some coffee. But it seemed so stupid to go to Starbucks. Only because I had a dream about going to Starbucks and bumping into Finn.

Stupid. So Stupid.

Still, I find myself walking towards Starbucks. Not wanting to go back to the loft already, and really needing some coffee.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I would like a tall Skinny Peppermint Mocha please."

"Coming up. May I have your name please?"

"Rachel." I say, and pay for my drink. Maybe going to Starbucks wasn't a bad idea. I love the smell of coffee in here. I could be in here for hours. As I wait for my drink. I see it's pretty busy in here today. Well, I can wait for a while I guess. I have nothing better to do anyway. All I want is to forget about Finn. And have a nice day.

Finally I hear my name, giving me the sign my drink is finally ready. I take it, and start to walk out.

"Rachel… is that really you?" Oh no, I know that voice. No, this can't be. Rachel turn around, turn around, turn around.

Finally I turn around, and I'm meet with some eyes I've been missing.

"F-Finn?!"

* * *

**It's bad, isn't it ? Should I go on with this story? Yes or no? **


End file.
